digimon : dramon saga
by shadow phoenix66
Summary: seorang anak bernama ryuza menemukan sebuah telur aneh dan alat aneh , saat telur pecah ryuza dan hazuka terserap kedalam dunia digital bagaimana kelanjutannya RnR , gomen kalau jelek my first fanfiction


disclamer : digimon isn't my

ch.1 the shining of the darkness

masa lalu

"darkness beam " ucap emperordramon

sebuah serangan mengarah ke ancientdramon , ancientdramon langsung terjatuh ke tanah

"aku akan menghisap seluruh energimu" ucap emperordramon sambl mengisap tenaga ancientdramon

disaat emperordramon hampir menghisap seluruh tenaga ancientdramon sebuah serangan listrik mengarah ke emperordramon

"thunder serpent" ucap kaiserdramon, sebuah digimon dengan cakar besar dan memiliki sayap berwarna hitam

"darkness serpent"ucap emperordramon

kedua dramon saling bertarung

"groundspike" ucap emperordramon , sebuah cakar raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah

kaiserdramon menghindar dari groundspike

"groundspike graveyard" ucap emperordramon

ratusan cakar raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah salah satunya mengenai kaiserdmon

"sekarang kau akan kalah" ucap emperordramon

"kaiserdramon ambil seluruh energi milikku" ucap ancientramon

langit menjadi gelap ,petir berkumpul di sekeliling kasierdramon

"apa dia berevolusi" ucap emperordramon

"zeta mode active" ucap kaiserdramon. luka yang ada di tubuh kaiserdramon . kaiserdramon berubah bentuk menjadi memiliki 4 sayap dan tubuhnya dilapisi armor besi

"kaiser blade" ucap kaiserdramon . sebuah pedang muncul dari udara

"darkhole gravity" ucap emperordramon , sebuah lubang hitam muncul dibelakang kaiserdramon

"kirin slash" ucap kaiserdramon sebuah naga muncul dari langit dan mengenai emperordramon

"groundspike graveyard" ucap emperordramon

"cara yang sama tak akan berhasil ,shadow strom" ucap kaiserdramon

petir-petir mengenai cakar-cakar raksasa

" tidakkkk" ucap emperordramon

"kau akan ku hapus "ucap kaiserdramon

"kaiser beam"ucap kaiserdramon

masa kini

di dunia nyata

shibuya 07:00 PM

"dilaporkan telah terjadi beberapa kemunculan hewan aneh jadi berhati-hati karena dikhawatirkan berbahaya" suara dari sebuah televisi

"bosan dari tadi berita tentang binatng aneh terus " ucap seorang anak berusia 13 tahun bernama ryuza

"ryuza cepat tidur , besok upacara penerimaan murid baru" ucap seseorang dari bawah

keesokan harinya

shibuya 08:00 AM

baik silakan pekenalkan diri kalian masing masing

seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dengan terburu-buru

"maafkan aku terlambat" ucap seorang bernama hazuka nagasaki

baik silakan duduk di bangku didekat jendela itu

"hah disini denganku" ucap ryuza dengan terkejut

wanita itupun duduk dengan ryuza

" hai namaku hazuka" ucap hazuka

"namaku ryuza"ucap ryuza

bel istirahat berbunyi

"gawat bekalku ketinggalan" ucap ryuza dengan panik

"makan saja bekalku"ucap hazuka dengan sopan

" tidak perlu , aku tidak lapar " ucap ryuza

"sudah makan saja" ucap hazuka

ryuza merasakan perasaan aneh

"apa aku menyukainya " ucap ryuza dalam hati

"ryuza , apa yang sedang kau pikirkan kau membuang-buang makanan" ucap hazuka

saat pulang sekolah

" hazuka apa kau mau aku antar pulang ,sebagai ganti bekalmu tadi" ucap ryuza yang kebetulan membawa motor milk kakaknya

"baiklah" ucap hazuka

setelah 30 ment perjalanan akhirnya samapi kerumah hazuka

" terima kasih ryuza " ucap hazuka

" tidak apa-apa , aku pulang dulu " ucap ryuza

sesampai dirumah

"ryuza kenapa kau lama sekali , kakak mau sekolah jadi telat " ucap seseorang berusia 17 tahun bernama

ramza kyuna

mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar . kedua orangtuanya berada di london

sesampai dirumah ryuza langsung menonton tv di kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster dan Foto personel AKB48

" sebuah mahluk aneh berhasil ditangkap kamera dan ini adalah gambarnya , kabarnya sudah tiba di daerah shibuya " suara tv mengagetkan ryuza

"gawat aku harus mengabari hazuka " ucap ryuza begegas membawa motor miliknya kerumah hazuka

40 menit kmudian

"tingtong" suara bel berbunyi

" hazuka apa kau sering mendengar tentang binatang aneh" ucap ryuza

"tidak aku baru dengar darimu" ucap hazuka

" apa kau pernah melihat mahluk itu" ucap ryuza

"tidak pernah " ucap hazuka

"baiklah aku pulang dulu " ucap ryuza dengan santai membawa motor miliknya keluar dari bagasi

dalam perjalanan pulang ryuza menemukan 3 buah telur berbentuk agak besar

" telur apa ini ane sekali bentuknya " ucap ryuza

keesokn harinya

shibuya school academy

di tangga sekolah

" ryuza ryuza ryuza " ucap hazuka berkali-kali tetapi ryuza tidak mendengarnya karena sedang mendengarkan mp3 miliknya

"ryuzaaaa" ucap hazuka ambil kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan terjatuh dari tangga dengan cepat ryuza menangkap hazuka

"apa kau tidak apa-apa" ucap ryuza . mmuka hazuka memerah dan langsung pingsan

pada saat pulang sekolah

"hazuka cepat bangun , sudah 5 jam kau pingsan " ucap ryuza dengan keras kepada hazuka " hah" ucap hazuka yang langsung tersadar

"dimana aku, jam berapa sekarang" ucap hazuka yang kebingungan

" jadi kau sudah sadar sekarang " ucap ryuza

"terima kasih ryuza" ucap hazuka

" apa kau ada kegiatan nanti siang ada yang aku ingin tunjukan kepadamu" ucap ryuza

" tidak ada baiklah nanti aku akan kerumahmu" ucap azuka

sesampai dirumah ryuza

"aku pulang " ucap ryuza

"ryuza kau la...ma" ucap ramza yang langsung diam setelah melihat hazuka

"kakak kenalkan ini temanku hazuka" ucap ryuza memperkenalkan hazuka

"hazuka amano"ucap hazuka

"bailah kita kekamarku" ucap ryuza

hazuka melihat-lihat koleksi poster akb48

"jadi ini yang kau tunjukan " ucap hazuka

"bukan tapi ini"ucap ryuza . ryuza menunjukan telur aneh dan benda aneh yang ia temukan pada waktu dia pulang tadi malam

"ini seperti jam tangan" hazuka memakai benda aneh langsung salah satu telur pecah dan mengeluarkan cahaya . hazuka langsung terhisap kedalam komputer milik ryuza

"hazuka .." ucap ryuza yang segera memakai jam tangan aneh segera menyusul hazuka

ryuza melewatisemacam lorong

"ini dimana "ucap ryuza

" hazuka dimana dia" ucap ryuza yang akhirnya menemukannya di sebelahnya dan telurnya pecah menjadi sebuah monster

" kenalkan aku tigerdramon" ucap sebuah digimon berbentuk harimau dengan sayap hitam

" aku birdramon " ucap sebuah digimon berbentuk burung phoenix

" ini dimana" ucap ryuza

" ini di dunia digital yang tengah dalam perang melawan cellmon" ucap tigerdramon

" lalu benda apa ini " ucap hazuka

" ini adalah digivice" ucap birdramon

"meteor wing " ucap sekumpulan birdramon

puluhan meteor mengarah ke ryuza

"dragon roar" ucap tigerdramon

meteorpun hancur seperti debu

"ryuza hazuka cepat evolusikan kami' ucap birdramon dan tigerdramon

"bagaimana caranya " ucap ryuza

"gesekan digivice dengan jam tangan kalian" ucap tigerdramon

"tigerdramon shinka crystaldramon" ucap ryuza

"birdramon shinka phoenixdramon" ucap hazuka

sebuah naga yang tubuhnya dilapisi kristal dan burung raksasapun keluAR

"terra destroyer " ucap cellmon

sebuah bola energi gelap mengarah ke crystaldramon

" crystal slash" ucap crystadramon

crystaldramon menggunakan cakarnya untuk memotong bola raksasa

"jadi hanya itu kekuatanmu" ucap cellmon

"crystal rain" ucap crystaldramon

ratusan kristal raksasa turun dari langit mengenai cellmon

"teleport " ucap cellmon cellmon menghilang dari kristal yang mengenainya

"omega slash" ucap cellmon

serangan cellmon mengenai sayap cristaldramon

"akan kuhancurkan kau" ucap cellmon

"flame vortex"ucap phoenixdramon

sebuah tornado api mengelilingi cellmon

"darkness roar" ucap cellmon

tornado yang mengelilingi cellmon hilang dalam sekejap

"ryuza gabungkan kami" ucap crystaldramon

" active phoenixmode " ucap ryuza

crystaldramon berubah menjadi memakai baju phoenix dan memiliki cakar besar

"apamereka bergabung" ucap cellmon

"rasakan ini darkness beam" ucap cellmon

"solar ray"ucap crystaldramon

kedua tembakan dari kedua digimon saling mengadu

"darknessray"ucap cellmon

"phoenix ray" ucap crystaldramon

cellmon dan crystaldramon mengeluarkan aura berbentuk naga hitam dan phoenix . kedua digimon itu saling bertabrakan shingga terjadi ledakan besar

"rasakan ini darkness beam" ucap cellmon

"rain strom" ucap crystaldramon

listrik mengenai kristal yang jatuh sehingga mengenai cellmon

"ryuza cepat tangkap dia" ucap crystaldramon

"ryuza langsung mengarahkan digivicenya ke arah cellmon

" capture" ucap ryuza

cellmon terhisap kedalam digivice milik ryuza

"apa sudah selesaii" ucap ryuza dan langsung pingsan

apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya

bersambung

RNR

kritik saran kirim ke review


End file.
